That Girl Called Ryomo
by MsSlicingClaws
Summary: While in relaxation in Konoha, a traveler appears that has a past with Sasuke. How will he react? How will she be after the reunion? Will there be an Uchiha Quarrel? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

_**+Chapter **__**1: old habits die hard**_

_**Our story starts of while Naruto and the gang are coming back from a delivery mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist, they are currently walking in the forest.**_

"_**Man am I beat, I took out like fifty of those guys!!!" Naruto yelled. **_

"_**Yeah, right, in Naruto-land. If you ask me Sasuke beat most of them." said the ever-so but-kissing Sakura.**_

"_**Sakura, why you gotta be so mean. And why you gotta go for him." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.**_

"_**There weren't fifty of them to begin with, loser." said Sasuke glaring back at Naruto.**_

"_**Now, now let's not have any trouble here. Were all reasonable adults right?" said Kakashi.**_

"_**Yeah Naruto stop being a four-year old." Sakura instigated.**_

"_**I wouldn't be a four-year old if Sasuke would stop calling me loser because I'm better than him!!!" Naruto yelled back.**_

"_**I'm not the one bragging to make myself feel better." Sasuke remarked.**_

_**Naruto threw his hand out to hit Sasuke saying "Sasuke I aughta wipe that smug look of your fa-"**_

"_**You lay one finger on him Naruto and I'll kill you myself !" Sakura said, while blocking Naruto's hand.**_

"_**You are sucha loser Naruto." Sasuke remarked.**_

"_**Okay, let's play the Quiet Game. Whoever wins I'll buy whatever they want. Kunai, flowers, ramen." Kakashi pleaded.**_

_**Everyone was quiet for the moment. **_

_**RAAW**__**WWR**__**RRR!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

"_**What was that?" Naruto yelled.**_

"_**Naruto lost!!!!" Sakura pointed and yelled.**_

"_**O.o" was the responded look she got.**_

"_**I'ma go check it out." Naruto said.**_

"_**We're all gonna check it out." said a protective Kakashi.**_

_**The team raced to the were the sound was being emitted from. When they reached there, it was like the flowery area where Naruto and Haku had talked. They saw a tiger, a stick was stuck in it's paw. The tiger was stripped orange and black like normal, but it had a blue-tipped tail.**_

_**Sasuke walked closer and closer. The tiger started to whimper and whine.**_

"_**Sasuke" Sakura said quietly.**_

_**When Sasuke was in point blank range of the tiger he said, "It's okay Raja, I'll get it."**_

_**The tiger put his good paw over his hiding his eyes. Sasuke grabbed the tiger's paw and slowly pulled the stick out to get it loose.**_

"_**RAAWWWRRR…RAAWWWRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**Okay Raja, I'm gonna pull really fast so it'll come out okay. I'ma count to three. Ready?"**_

_**Raja nodded his head. The rest of the gang watched in amazement.**_

"_**One…Two…Three!!!" Sasuke pulled with all the might and speed in his body.**_

"_**MMMMMMMMM" Raja replied. Then rubbed his head against Sasuke's.**_

"_**Geez, Raja what have you gotten yourself into this time. I mean this is the third time today. I think your hurting yourself on purpose now." said a tiring and agitated female voice, that was pushing threw some bushes.**_

_**Raja jumped up and walked toward the bushes. Then the female voice was seen. She was still pushing leaves and twigs out of her eyes, when Raja pulled her sleeve and pulled her toward Sasuke. She had relatively long dark bluish-purple hair, she wore shorts that were covered by a sweatshirt which went past her hands and hung of a little bit on her left shoulder. She was also wearing an Uchiha symbol necklace.**_

_**When she could got all of the nature off of her face she looked down at Sasuke and he looked up at her.**_

"_**Long time no see, Ryomo." said Sasuke bluntly.**_

"_**You make it seem, like I left you on purpose." she remarked. "Let's go Raja." she said angrily.**_

"_**Easy to leave, like always." he instigated.**_

"_**Old habits die hard." she said while quickly swiping her hand in front of his face purposely not touching him. Seconds later three fine lines were across his face. Almost as if a cat had scratched him, he was left acknowledging the pain. **_

_**Raja and Ryomo walked off into the bushes, Raja looked back a little and pulled Ryomo's arm. **_

_**Ryomo understood that Raja wanted to go with Sasuke. "Fine do whatever" she bluntly said, then disappeared.**_

_**Raja happily trotted over to Sasuke. Sasuke got up and walked over to the rest of the gang.**_

"_**What was that all about?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**I'll explain later." Sasuke replied.**_

_**END CHAPTER **__**1**_


	2. Chapter 2

*CHAPTER 2: Someone's Gotta Give

Last time on " That girl called Ryomo " ---

"Long time no see, Ryomo." said Sasuke bluntly.

"You make it seem, like I left you on purpose." she remarked. "Let's go Raja." she said angrily.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto.

"I'll explain later." Sasuke replied.

"Wwwwhat!!! She's an Uchiha too!!" Naruto yelled in question.

"Yeah, keep it down." Sasuke sighed.

"I thought you were the only Uchiha left besides…well you know. Your brother." said Sakura.

"Well there's the 3rd exception. Itachi didn't have the guts to dare even strike at her. She mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan when she was five, not only did that make him keep his distance, she has the Six-Tailed Sabertooth Tiger Demon inside of her, one of the most unstable demons out there." he answered.

"Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of 5!!!" thought Kakashi.

"Shuda learned somethin' from her if ya ask me, Sasuke." Naruto snorted.

"Quiet, loser." he simply said.

"Bet you wouldn't call her a loser, huh and you call me a scaredy-cat, I didn't see you swingin' a hand back at her." Naruto insulted.

"Would you call Sakura a loser? No, so keep your mouth shut, I have respect for those in a higher place." said Sasuke.

"Yeah but that's different I like..." Naruto said as he realized Ryomo and Sasuke's relationship was almost as Sakura and Naruto.

"Buddy ol' pal, I can help you out, call me Naruto Uzumaki looove doctor!!" Naruto exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"You can't even get the girl you like but you call yourself a love doctor." Sasuke insulted.

"Grrr..." Naruto snarled.

They continued to walk to the village now accompanied by Raja. Right before they reached the gate to the village Sasuke said, "Now I'm not Ryomo, but you know the drill Raja." When he said that he put his hand on Raja. Raja then used his chakra to change his size. He now was a four-inch blue-tipped tail tiger, rather than a two-hundred pound blue-tipped tail tiger. He then appeared in Sasuke's hand, then Sasuke put Raja in his kunai pouch and continued to the gate.

"There's a reason for that too, I don't think I need to explain, Kakashi or Naruto will probably understand first though." he bluntly said.

"Well, of course not, we understand, I mean who wouldn't, makes complete sense." she said, though Inner Sakura was saying, "Why!! Why!!"

"He did it because Ryomo had a demon and she probably had Raja around who was very noticeable. Seeing Raja now would cause some commotion." Kakashi said, knowing Sakura and Naruto didn't understand.

They continued to walk into the village. "Well, I'll go give the report to the Hokage, so you guys do whatever" said Kakashi as he was disappearing.

"I'll go home then visit Ino or something." Sakura said unbelievably.

"Well I'ma go hit the Ichiraku Ramen before these coupons exp--- where are my coupons?? Oh here they are almost had a heart-attack." Naruto then began to walk away.

"Well Raja, it's just you and me now." Sasuke said.

Raja growled.

"Um...Raja I don't know what your saying... but we can go walk around the town if you want." Sasuke offered.

Raja growled happily, and then they left.

Meanwhile....

"Ino Ino Ino !!!!!" Sakura yelled as she was running threw Ino's hose.

"What is it Billboard Brow?" she replied.

*Breathing heavily* "Sasuke...friend...girl...pretty...relationship...strange..." she said crazily.

"WHAAAT!! Sasuke has a pretty girl as a friend and they have a strange relationship! How pretty is she on a scale 1 to 10?!" she inquired.

"Wait one being ugly and ten being gorgeous or is zero ugly because technically zero is nothing?" Sakura asked.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!!" Ino yelled.

"O.O, we have no chance." Sakura said.

"Looks like were going to have to do this the hard way." Ino said strongly.

"Do we always have to do it your way?" Sakura had asked.

"It's my way or the highway Billboard." Ino stated

Meanwhile...

"Oh, man is this ramen good or what!!!" Naruto yelled, "I'll have beef next."

As soon as he said this that girl walked in. You know that girl called Ryomo.

She sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen and after she took the first bite, before you could say Masashi Kishimoto it was gone. She ordered another, then another, etc.

"Man she's gotta have like fifty coupons."

Naruto soon looked at all his finished bowls, there were 9, he then realized-

"Oh man I only have 4 coupons!!" he thought.

He at his tenth bowl very slowly, he looked at Ryomo, he wanted to talk but he didn't know what to say.

She had finished her 21st bowl and looked at Naruto who seemed to be having a small financial problem.

She giggled, then pulled out some wad of cash and handed it to Teuchi (the ramen man).

"You gave me to much little lady." he said after receiving the money.

"Part is for me, the other is for blondie, give the change to him." She said as she got up and walked away.

In the meantime...

"So there is another Uchiha, her name being Ryomo." Lady Tsunade stated. "Shizune go get me some files on her."

"Already have them." Shizune said.

"Good. That it's Kakashi thank you." Tsunade said bluntly.

Kakashi soon disappeared.

In the meantime....

As Sasuke and Raja walked through the town, they noticed Ryomo coming their way. Sasuke stopped and looked at Raja in his hand. Raja jumped down and ran towards Ryomo. When Ryomo saw Raja she looked at Sasuke and started walking in his direction. Then Raja went back to Sasuke . When Ryomo got close to Sasuke she disappeared, Raja smiled and gave Sasuke that 'Scooby-Doo' kinda "Follow me" gesture. So Sasuke followed Raja to wherever Ryomo was, which happened to be the forest.

Immediately as Sasuke looked around, though he didn't see anyone he heard a really soft voice say "'I'm sorry."

"What can't here you Ryomo, you have to talk louder." Sasuke said mockingly.

!!!!!!WHAM!!!!

Ryomo hit Sasuke in his ear. "You always did have a hearing problem." she said bluntly.

Raja whined.

"Anyway I said I was sorry, for today, I really didn't know how you would take my return. Wasn't so good huh?" she said with a little smile.

"Actually I always looked forward to it. I was kinda pissed at seeing you though, I kinda hated you for a minute." he said with a little smirk

"Yeah well I loved you." she said with sarcasm.

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow a bit.

"But when I was gone, I learned that for anything to be right someone's gotta give. So since I knew you weren't lookin' for me I came to you."

"How'd you know I was still living or not?" he asked.

"I just knew. So you gonna introduce me to you friends or should I just stay out of it leave?" she asked.

"Girl, don't play with me, lets go."

Raja jumped in Ryomo's kunai pouch. Ryomo grew a big smile on her face, grabbed Sasuke on the arm and they went.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
